The Hot New Digi Destoned
by Kamishia
Summary: Well this is my first time writing a fanfic so if you think that it sucks sign my review and tell me!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Hot New Digi Destined!!!

It was just another boring day in Odaiba…

"Hey T.K. wait up!" Kari said as she rushed to catch up with him. "Hey Kari! What's new?" said T.K. "You'll find out at recess T.K.!" Kari said. Later on at recess two girls that appeared to be 12 years old were out on the playground. T.K. thought that he never saw them before in his life until Kari motioned them to come over to where they were standing. "Hey there T.K." said a girl in silver pants, a blue shirt, and blue platform shoes. "Hey Catrina." said T.K. "Hey there Kari!" said another girl in an blue tank top, white pants with orange at the bottom, and white little platform runners. "How are you doing Kami?" Kari asked. Suddenly the bell rang and all of the kids went inside for class! "See you later guys!" Kami and Catrina called to Kari and T.K. "See ya!" said Kari. *********************************************************************************

"See you later Catrina!" yelled Kami as she rushed off to soccer practice. Tai was practicing down at the soccer field with his team when all of a sudden he saw a girl running down the steps towards the soccer field in their team uniform! She started talking to the coach! Suddenly the coach called the team to come in. "What is it coach?" asked Tai. "We have a new player on our team and she starts today!" Said the coach excitedly! "Her name is Kamishia Tairu!" "You can call me Kami for short!" Said the girl. "I don't think that the boys believe you are good at soccer Kami!" the coach whispered to Kami. "Well I'll show them what I'm made of!" said Kami! She started to practice and while she was playing a scrimmage, the boys saw that she was even better than Ken at soccer!!! Tai was so shocked that his mouth dropped open as she shot every goal! The ball rolled to her feet and she turned around and said "Still believe I can't play soccer as well as you?" All of the boys looked at each other and said at the same time "NO!!!" ****************************************************************************

The phone rang to Catrina's apartment and she answered it. "Hello? Who is it?" she asked as she picked up the phone "Hello? Catrina?" said the voice on the other line. "T.K. is that you?" asked Catrina. "Yeah. Can you come over to my place? There is someone here that I want you to meet!" said T.K. "O.K. I'll be right over!" Catrina answered. Not to long after that Catrina was over at T.K.'s house. As she walked through the door T.K. said "Meet my brother Matt!" "Pleased to meet you Catrina" said Matt sort of blushing at her! "T.K. told me that you used to be in a band! Is that true?" asked Matt. "Yes it is true I was in a band before." said Catrina "Would you like to join my band? I would be honored if you did!" Matt exclaimed. "Sure! I would be happy to join you're band Matt!" Catrina answered him. ****************************************************************************

"You are even better at soccer than Ken Ichigogi!" Tai told Kami. "Well I want to do the best in sports because my favorite thing to do is play sports but especially soccer!" Kami explained. "Can I walk you home?" said Tai to Kami after soccer practice (alone that is!). "Well O.K. Tai." said Kami. While they were walking to Kami's apartment Tai was thinking, "For a tomboy she really is beautiful!" Before they knew it they were at Kami's apartment. "Thank you for walking me home Tai. I really appreciated it!" she said. She gave Tai a hug and said goodnight and he started to blush. Tai stopped her before she could get to the door to the lobby. "Hey! Do you want to be friends?" he asked. "Yeah sure it's nice to make new friends you are my second friend that I have met today!" she told him. "Who is your other friend?" Tai asked her. "Oh. You will find out tomorrow if I can meet you somewhere that is!" she said "Sure. How about we meet at Odaiba Elementary?" Tai asked her. "O.K.! After school?" Kami said. "Sure!" said Tai "Well goodnight then Tai. See you tomorrow!" Kami said as she walked through the door to her apartment lobby! ****************************************************************************


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

The Hot New Digi Destoned(Part Two)!!

"How is it going over there in Canada Peter?" said Kami at 7:30 in the morning. "Just fine Kami. How's everything in Japan?" He asked. "Well it's sooo cool!! I get to go to soccer, karate, basketball, hip hop, and like all of the fighting and defense stuff that they can teach!" said Kami. "Hey guess what?" Peter said. "What???" asked Kami. "I'm coming to see you and Catrina for a whole two weeks with my parents!!!!" He said to her. "That's great Peter. I will finally get to see you again and you can see Grace and all my friends at the school!" Kami said. "Well gotta go catch the plane to Odaiba. Don't worry either I know what school you go to!" Peter said. "See you later Peter!!" Kami said.

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang to Catrina's apartment. She answered it. "Hey there Catrina. Ready yet?" said Matt. "Sure. I'll just get my bag and we'll go." Catrina said. While they were going down the elevator Matt said to Catrina "Want to meet at your school after?" "Sure. But why?" said Catrina "I want you to meet one of my friends. And maybe you can introduce me to one of your friends." Matt answered her. While they were walking to Odaiba Elementary Catrina and Matt saw T.K. and Kari rushing towards them. "Hey there guys! What's up?" said T.K. "We came to inform you that Catrina wanted us to remind her that she had to be at school extra early so you better hurry up!" Kari informed them. Matt and Catrina started to run after Kari and T.K. to the school. Once they arrived there Catrina said "See you after school Matt. Bye!" Matt yeled bye back to her and rushed off to Odaiba High School. 

At recess Catrina noticed a very familiar person talking to Kami over the fence. She rushed over there and as she got closer she realized that it was Kami and hers former classmate Peter. "Hey there Catrina." Peter said. "How is everything going with you?" "Just fine!" Catrina answered "What are you doing in Japan?" "I came here to visit with my parents for two weeks." He said "Well I have to go but I'll see you two after school. Sianara!" 

After school Kami, Catrina, and Peter were waiting. Finally Kami saw Tai and Catrina saw Matt running towards them. When Tai and Matt got to the place where they were standing Matt said "Hi there Catrina!" "Hey Kami. Howz it going?" Tai said "I would like to introduce you to my good friend Peter. He has come all the way from Canada!" said Kami. Then they all introduced themselves and went to the computer room in the school. Kami insisted on it. "Your not going to tell them are you?" Catrina whispered to Kami. "Of course I am! Don't Worry. I know what I'm doing!" Kami whispered back. "Tai, Matt. We have something very important to tell you. We are…and Peter knows this to… We are Digi Destoned!!!!" Kami told them!

****

Authors Note: Hope that you liked part two! I had fun writing it! Yes I will make a part three! And yes if you are wondering it will get more romantic! Oh and also PLEASE PEOPLE SIGN MY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!


End file.
